Cell phones and other user equipment can be customized with applications, features, music, books, movies, and other content that is downloadable from on-line servers. Because many types of user equipment operate within a closed environment in which content downloaded from an authorized server (e.g., Apple application store, Android Marketplace store, etc), it can be difficult for a business to provide downloadable content to a person's user equipment. Moreover, the business would have difficulty controlling which persons and user equipment are allowed to receive the downloadable content from the authorized server. For example, downloadable content containing discount coupons or authorization codes are subject to theft and unauthorized transfer between persons.